Passage of a Dream
by ImaginaryStorm
Summary: This is about a fantasy I have... My Fave character Sirius Black from Harry Potter being my love... and I will find a way for that to happen in my writings! :)
1. Passage of a Dream

Sirius Black walks up to Storm, in a dreamy fashion.Takes one look at his breathtaking beauty that is his date to the 4th Yule Ball in the Wizarding World. A song comes on, and Sirius asks her to dance with him.she accepts, perhaps a little too willingly. They glide around the dance floor, as if they are in a dream & the only ones there.. They stop & look at each other with great affection, he lowers his mouth to hers, & they the world stands still, in their world anyways, it was a warm kiss, she didn't want this moment to ever end. but they needed to get air sometime. they unlocked their lips and Storm had only just realized the song that was playing was called "I knew I loved You Before I Met You" by Savage Garden... the song she wanted to play for her first kiss. This was too good to be true. she had to be dreaming! They looked at each other again & felt eyes on them- almost everyone was looking in their direction!  
" Why don't we go outside?" Sirius whispered to her & they proceeded outside, to an isolated corner. When they sat down, Sirius took Storms hand and said.  
  
"I want to tell you something. Storm, I love you., you are beautiful on the inside and the outside! Ive never met anyone like you. I don't know how you feel. but I felt you should know. I Love You."  
  
The real storm, however, proceeded to wake up to her mother telling her it was time for school.  
  
"unhhhh." she grumbled.  
  
"Come on girl we don't have time for this!" her mom yelled down the hall.  
  
" Okay, okay, I'm getting up" she yelled back.  
  
"Good. I have to get going, I have your breakfast on the table. Katz called and said she and her mom will be coming to pick you up! Now get going! Ill call you at about 5pm ok?" her mom said.  
  
"All right.bye!!!!!!!!!" yelled Storm.  
  
She heard the door slam shut, and got out of bed. And grabbed her clothes- Her Legolas t-shirt and jeans- and headed to the bathroom. Once out, she ran into the kitchen to check the time. It was 6:50! School started at 7:30 and she had to hurry! She grabbed out her favorite cereal-Cocoa puff and Honey Combs mixed together. She grabbed a bowl and the milk, and then ran to get her boots and coat.  
She had just finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink when she heard the door bel go off! She ran to it and saw it was Katz.  
  
" Hey!" She says and hugs her friend. "let me go grab my bag real quick! Ill be out in a sec!"  
She ran to her room and grabbed her bag and ran out!  
  
" Sorry Mrs. Potter! I wokeup late this morning!" she said to Katz mom once inside the Red Ford Explorer.  
  
"It's quite alright dear! We'll be there in no time at all!" Said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"So.are we still on for tonight?" asked Katz.  
  
She was referring to the sleepover that Storm had invited her and her friend Grace to that night.  
  
"yeah! My mom's taking me shopping for the chips and movies to rent tonight!"Storm said smiling at her friend.  
  
" good!" said Katz.. " you did discuss it with dad right mom? Are you dropping me off or is he?"  
  
"I figured, if its ok with your mom Storm, that I would drop you off at Storms house when I drop her off. ya'll could go shopping and dad would drop off your bags on his way to the night shift at work. you think that'd be ok Storm?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you'll have to talk to my mom about it, but im sure she doesn't mind." Said Storm.  
  
"How is Grace coming?" asked Katz inquiringly.  
  
" Im not sure.. I plan to ask her at lunch! Good were here! Thanks for picking me up Mrs. Potter!" said storm on her way out of the car.  
  
"Your quite welcome. I will see you girls later! Wait for me by the entrance!" she yelled out the window as she drove away. 


	2. The Dream Goes Wrong and He Comes Out!

"Well. My dad said he's going to drop me off tonight." Said Grace as she closed her locker and headed to the lunch hall with Storm and Katz.  
  
"What time?" asked Storm.  
  
"umm.. Around 5? I think. let me call and ask him real quick." She whips out her cell phone and calls her dad."yeah, hey dad-its me.umm what time are you dropping me off at storm's house? 5:30? Ok. ill talk you later then. Bye" she hangs up  
  
"5:30 it is then. Ill ask mom to wait for you so we can go rent the movies and such! " Says Storm.  
  
At 3:30 in the afternoon, the 3 teens headed for the entrance to wait for their rides home.  
  
"What should we rent?" asked Storm.  
  
"Hmm.. lets get at least the Extended Edition of The Two Towers" said Grace.  
  
" and lets see.. How about one of the Harry Potter films?" said Katz.  
  
"We'll get the first Harry Potter one because Grace hasn't seen any of them or read the books. and we'll go ahead and get the Extended edition of the two towers! " said Storm  
  
"You haven't read Harry Potter?!?" asked Katz gaping at Grace.  
  
"Nope.I haven't, but I want to soon!" she said smiling. "My mom's here, I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Bye" yelled both of the girls to their friend.  
  
"Good.Moms here also." said Katz.  
  
The girls grab their backpacks and head for the red explorer.  
  
" How was school today girls?" asked Mrs. Potter.  
  
"It was fine," said both of them. Then they laughed at how much they are alike.  
  
"Ok.so off to your house Storm and I will drop Katz off as well. I talked to your mom already Storm and she said it would be ok. She said she's coming home at around 5:30 to take you girls shopping. Is Grace coming?"  
  
'Yes she is, in fact her dad's going to drop her off at 5:30." "Ok then. That's a good time then isn't it?" Said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Yeah it is.wow that was fast! I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Potter, c'mon Katz!" said Storm as she got out of the car to go up the stairs to her house.  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Have fun sweetie!" yelled her mom as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"I will!" she yelled back.  
  
The girls got inside the warm house.  
  
"Okay. what should we do first? Clean my room?" Storm said jokingly.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to help ya!" said Katz in return.  
  
" I was only kidding."  
  
"I know, but knowing you the way I do, you haven't cleaned your room in weeks!" Said Katz winking.  
  
"Okay-you got me there. Lets go!" she said and the girls hurried up the stairs to Storms room, which, as Katz had predicted, hadn't been cleaned in weeks. They put on some music, Evanescence to be exact, and started cleaning the room. It was 5:00pm by the time they finished!  
  
"Whew! This calls for some fruit punch!" said Storm.  
  
"I agree!" said Katz and the girls headed downstairs. Once there the phone rang, just as Storms mother had said, she was calling at 5:00.  
  
"Hello.?" said Storm.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" came the reply " listen, im not going to be home for another half hour. Is Katz there with you? " Asked her mom.  
  
"Yeah she is. Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure and when is grace coming?"  
  
"5:30."  
  
" Okay.I need you girls to be ready once I get home so we can go shopping. Have you decided which movies you want?" "Yeah we have! The extended two towers and the first Harry Potter movie."  
  
"Ok.2 looooong movies, but oh well. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. Ill see you later then. Bye"  
  
"bye mom" and Storm hung up the phone. "she wants us to be ready to go by the time she gets here, so that's no problem.  
  
Sure enough when 5:30 rolled around Grace and Storms mom both pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Alright, Grace put your bags inside and then get in the car please." Said Storms mother as she waved to Grace's dad. Grace did as bidden and came right outside, got into the back seat of the car along with Katz and Storm and they drove off. First they went to the movie store, got the 2 movies, and then went to the grocery store and got some Cape Cod potato chips. The best chips in the world! According to Storm. (And myself). Then off to home again they went. Once there the girls headed to Storms room and her mom made tacos for dinner. She called the girls down and just as they were sitting down Storms Dad came home from work. He sat down with them after saying Hi to everyone and then went to the office room to do some paper work. The girls meanwhile, got dressed in their PJ's, stayed in storms room to talk for awhile and at 9:45 they headed into the living room to watch the first Harry Potter movie.  
  
They were all enjoying it. Grace was really liking it, when there was a power outage due to a real storm that had blown up.  
  
" Oh well.." said Storm. " We can talk while we wait for the electricity to come back on."  
  
" Or. you girls could get some sleep.its almost 11." Said her dad, w ho looked very agitated.  
  
"Or we could do that and finish the moves tomorrow" said Katz yawning sleepily." I'm getting my sleeping bag!" she went upstairs and Grace and Storm followed close behind.  
  
Back in the living room, they laid out their bags in a circle and got inside them.almost instantly as if they were under a spell, they all magically fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.  
  
Storm was having her dream again. Sirius walking up to her, asking her to dance, the whole enchilada. but there was something different. Someone hooded came into the room, it's hood flew back and he held his wand out toward Storm. She didn't have her wand out, and Sirius had gone to get them drinks, she was frozen in her standing position. Sirius turned his head, the music stopped playing, and al eyes were on the now un-hooded Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Prepare to die," he said to Storm, obviously mistaking her for someone else.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sirius and he jumped in front of the curse that was going to kill Storm. A huge burst of light exploded around the room. and Storm was blinded and couldn't see anything. When the light died down, she saw that Sirius was gone and so was old' Moldy Voldy. She looked around everywhere, but no one seemed to care. They all continued to laugh and dance as if nothing had happened or their memories were wiped clean of the incident. The room began to spin around and Storm was spinning with it. She became dizzier and dizzier by the second. Then, as if she were being sucked into a black hole, Storm disappeared in an instant. She was falling, where she did not know, she kept falling, she saw a light and then:  
  
The real Storm woke up, and although she knew she had 2 friends with her still sleeping, something was not right. She sat up and came face to face with none other than Sirius Black. 


End file.
